


Memory's a funny thing isn't it?

by lauramebob



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Dwalin/Nori, M/M, Sassy Ori, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori gives Dwalin his version of the shovel talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory's a funny thing isn't it?

Dwalin found Ori towards the back of the library where the older texts were kept and tried not to let his irritation show; this was a complete waste of his time but he’d promised Nori he’d humour the lad (truth be told he wouldn’t be surprised if his future husband had hidden himself in some shadowy corner ready to eaves drop on the whole thing). Dwalin cleared his throat to grab the attention of the scribe, who had his nose buried in a thick tome; Ori quickly glanced up and adjusted the gold bead hanging by his eye so it wasn’t obscuring his vision before closing the book to give Dwalin his full attention.

“Yer brother said ye wanted ta see me.” 

“yes.” Ori looked like he was taking a moment to gather himself, holding the book to him like a shield even though he held Dwalin’s gaze confidently. The older dwarf was glad to see that some of the deeply buried fire the lad had shown on the quest still lingered near the surface.

“I know Dori’s already threatened you with maiming if you ever hurt Nori but I want you to hear what I have to say as well. I could make you regret your actions very much if I wanted to.”  
A snort escaped Dwalin before he could stop it,

“Look Laddie, it’s admirable that ye want to watch out fer yer brother but we both know ye wouldn’t beat me in a fight.”

“Oh I’m not talking about fighting, Mr Dwalin.”

Ori didn’t elaborate as he placed the book back into its allocated place on a shelf before picking up another volume up from the desk behind him and doing the same with that.  
Dwalin felt his irritation spike at being summoned only to then be ignored.

“You know I’m still in the process of writing up the notes I made during the quest?”

“Aye?”

Another book was shelved, “Honestly, some parts are a little blurred. I may have gotten some details wrong.” Ori said nonchalantly. That was as likely as dwarves living in trees. They had all read through Ori’s journal and everything the lad had written was as they remembered.  
“Oh, I’ve also been given the task of overseeing the rewriting of any texts which are badly damaged.”   
Another book shelved.

“What’re ye gettin’ at Ori?”

Ori turned to look at the bigger dwarf, gone was the constantly flitting gaze and thoughtful expression and in their place a flinty stare and lips pressed together in a thin line.  
“You ever give my brother any reason to be unhappy and Gloin and Bombur’s descendants will be reading about how you ran screaming at the first sign of any orcs we came across and skipped off with the elves to make flower crowns and eat leaves.”

Dwalin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “Yer not serious laddie.”

Ori looked far too much like Nori when he raised an eyebrow in return and gave the guard a smirk which just screamed ‘try it. I dare you.’ (it was indeed an expression he’d seen on Nori’s face far too many times over the years and one that usually made him break out in a cold sweat) before putting away the last book and sauntering off calling out a pleasant “See you later for tea Master Dwalin.” over his shoulder and leaving Dwalin standing alone.

He was seriously going to need to rethink which of his future law-brother’s he was more afraid of.

**Author's Note:**

> Dori may be able to knock you into next week with a flick of his wrist put Ori can make future generations believe you were a complete prat. I know which one I'd be more wary of.
> 
> Yeah, I just love the idea of Ori being quite cocky when he puts his mind to it (when Dori's not hen pecking him) after gaining confidence on the quest.


End file.
